


Animal Feelings

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [46]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Bratt kisses, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horny Matt, M/M, Overthinking it, Syn and Shads being awkward, hot dirty phone sex, super evil Zacky's back, syn's filthy mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Shadows and Gates aren't sure how to deal with their night together...





	Animal Feelings

Shade looked around outside until she found those bright green eyes. Zacky saw her coming and gulped when he saw the look in her eyes. Violet grabbed him by the shirt with both hands and pulled his lips down to hers in an open mouthed kiss, not caring who saw them. Vengeance was so taken aback, for a moment all he could do was let her kiss him, hands held out in surprise. After that moment, though, he wrapped her close and kissed her hungrily back.  
"Violet--what the--" Zacky breathed heavily when she broke away.  
"Zack...please..." Her eyes begged up at him, trying to keep herself from having to beg out loud.  
"Of course." He whispered, his lips curving into his adorable smile.  
As they skipped towards the bus, they passed Shadows and Gates--who both had little smirks on their faces.  
  
They awkwardly stumbled onto the bus, furiously making out instead of watching where they were going. When Zacky finally tripped, they ended up on the couch with him on top.  
"That was lucky," He giggled before kissing her again. When he stopped, she took a second just to look up at him--his pouty lips slightly swollen and his green eyes darkening.  
He grinned, "What is it, babe?"  
She put a hand to his chest, "Just you, Zacky. Just you." This time after she claimed his mouth, Vi went for his pants. Zack knew how badly she needed him, so he hurriedly rubbered up, yanked her underwear off from under her skirt, and shoved inside her.  
"Oh, Zack...." Shade ran a hand through his dark hair as he shallowly thrust into her.  
"Violet, fuck....I love when you're this hot...come for me, baby, I know how much you need it..." His voice was dark and in her neck as he dragged his tongue across her skin. Her eyes popped open at his words, but then she was falling over the edge--arching back and gasping his name.

The guitarist stood up and took off his shirt and pants as she also undressed. When they crashed together again, she wound up on top.  
"Zack," Violet looked at him as he slid into her, "I need a little evil Zacky."  
He smirked and bucked a little harder, "I think he's already here, sweetheart." He smacked her behind and she gasped, smiling. She began to ride him and just when he could tell she was getting close again, he wrapped her close and pulled her hair--hard. This had the effect he was hoping for and just made her come harder.  
In a flurry of movement, he was suddenly standing behind her as she knelt on the couch, leaning over as he pushed down on her back. He rubbed the head of his cock over her entrance, pulling away when she tried to back up into him. She whimpered.  
"Nuh-uh, baby," Vengeance clicked his tongue, "What do you say? I want to hear you beg me for it, Shade."  
"Zacky, baby, please fuck me, now honey--fuck--"  
Vengeance smiled and buried himself in her all at once, holding himself there until she was shaking around him.  
"Good girl." He gave her other ass cheek a good smack. Then he began slowly pulling all the way out and pushing all the way in. Shade rolled her eyes and groaned...she _had_ asked for it. She tried to be patient, but the slow slickness of his cock had her losing it.  
"Vengeance, fuck, please--"  
Zacky smirked to himself, "What's that, baby?"  
Shade had enough. She pulled off of him, stood up, and turned around, shouting, "Zack!!"

Before she could continue cussing him out, Zacky shoved her down on the couch, mounting her roughly and grabbing her wrists with one hand. His other hand held back onto her thigh as he pumped faster and faster into her.  
Violet sighed in relief as well as moaned when he dipped his face to her neck.  
"Shade--" His voice was already desperate, "Uhhh-if you want me to keep this, fuck, this pace I'm gonna--"  
She looked into his half closed eyes, "That's okay, keep going Zacky--fuck--harder--"  
Zacky did his best to thrust deeper. Soon they were both shouting each other's names. Violet arched back and cried. Zack let out a string of words he was pretty sure didn't make any sense as he came hard deep inside her.  
  
A second later, he let go of her wrists, trying desperately to catch his breath.  
"Shade..." Their eyes met and he kissed her sweet lips as she smiled up at him. He loved the sated look on her face after they'd been together--it meant he'd succeeded.  
They happily got dressed--in more comfortable clothes--while making flirty eyes at one another. She put her arms around his neck again.  
"D'you notice how worked up Matt and Syn were?" Her grin made him look at her funny.  
"I think everyone did. Why?"  
She was practically giggling, "They were in here fucking."  
Zacky's jaw dropped, "What?! No way...wait, how do you know?"  
"I walked in on it and got to watch."  
Zacky grinned at her, "My little Ragemonster."  
She blushed and bit her lip, "Wanna sleep in my bunk tonight?"  
"Sure. You wanna grab another drink first?" He grabbed her hand and they walked back out to the group of bands hanging out outside.

Matt Tuck handed them both beers, "Your band. Is weird."  
The two just laughed and agreed. They looked over at Gates and Shadows, who were still hanging out next to one another and joking around like nothing was different.  
"They're kind of cute together, don't ya think?" Vengeance giggled into her ear.  
"You're not jealous?" Violet teased him. Zacky pulled her up against his chest, "I don't give two fucks about anyone else but you right now, Shade."  
They kissed again and headed back towards the bus, too tired to hang out anymore.  
  
"Vi...shhhh..." Zacky whispered into her ear as he slid into her early the next morning. They had woken up entangled and almost immediately started in on each other. She bit down on his thumb when he offered it as she finished.  
He had dreamt of her, so when he woke up to her grinding back against him, he was already well on his way. Zacky gripped her hand in his, wincing as he came.  
He laughed lightly as he retreated, "Sorry, babe."  
She grinned happily, "Don't be sorry, Zacky, I got mine."  
"Hey, fuckbirds, you done yet!?!"  
Zacky and Violet widened their eyes at one another as Brooks called them out. They quickly put on pants and fell out of her top bunk, blushing and giggling.

Matt looked at them over the magazine he was sitting back on the couch and looking at, shaking his head and smirking.  
Zack looked back and forth between Gates and Shadows, forcing his tongue in his cheek to keep from saying anything. Right now they were on opposite sides of the room from one another, being fairly quiet.  
  
The morning and afternoon passed lazily, their ride being the entire day ending in another hotel night. Conversation was light, interrupted by occasional napping. Matt and Syn mostly stayed quiet. Not completely silent, but definitely uncharacteristically quiet. In the middle of the day, Matt got up and went to his bunk, frustrated with himself. Syn watched him leave and then turned his eyes to Zacky, who gave him a look back to let him know he should follow him. He sighed, but eventually got up and went to the bunk area.

Matt heard a soft knock on the plastic near his bed.  
"Babe, I'm fine, I just need some time--"  
"Well, _honey_ , I'm coming in there anyway," Syn's voice accented the 'honey', hoping it would lighten the mood. When he pulled back the curtain, Matt laid there on the other side, leaning on one elbow and giving him a surprised look.  
"You're not seriously going to fit in--"  
Gates jumped in and closed the curtain, also leaning on an elbow, "Will you look at that. I fit."  
Matt lowered his lashes, "Sorry, I thought you'd be Violet..." He referred to calling him _babe_.

"C'mon, out with it, Shads. Which part is freaking you out?"

Shadows lifted his eyes to the other man's and then skirted them down the strong, lean body so close to him. The one that had been _inside_ him the night before. And that he'd been _inside_ of.  
"Um, all of it," He gave him one last look before dropping his eyes again. Syn hadn't seen the nervous, almost scared, look in their vocalist's eyes too many times, "We fucked, Brian. Now every time I see you, my dick twitches. That's. fucking. weird. I thought I'd be cool with it. I was fine after fucking you that one time, but being fucked? Totally different."

Gates grazed his long fingers over his own chin, "Tell me about it. I'd never done that before, you saw how I handled it. So trust me, I understand." He could see Matt relax ever so slightly.  
"So how do you deal with it? Being sexually attracted to Zack? To me?" He tucked his hair behind his own ear, still not looking up.

Syn lopsidedly smiled, "It's real different with Zack. Because of how it started, that time in our lives, we have this...bond, I guess. We love like brothers, but we fuck like lovers--that's what we used to say back then. We were stupid. It's not like I'm normally always attracted to Zack, like I am the twins or something. Just have to be in the mood, I guess. Which I wasn't for years because I was too busy burying my addiction deep inside. Now that it's back, so is my attraction to him. With you it's different..." Gates put a finger under Matt's chin so he'd look up and see that they were feeling the exact same things, "Right now it just feels like we're sexually attracted to one another because we had a fucking great time last night and we associate those...feelings...with each other. I mean, don't get me wrong, you're a good looking guy--which is why that worked out the way it did--but I think after awhile it won't feel like it does right now. Not like it does between me and Zack. It was just a hot night and we were both all worked up and needed one another. I could've gone to Zack, of course, but that wouldn't've helped you...or Violet, as it turns out. Unfortunately," Syn looked away this time, "Right now all I wanna do..."

"Is fuck you again." Shadows finished his thought for him, surprising the guitarist with his candor. Brian looked up to find Matt staring him down and swallowed.

Fuck.

In a split second, Matt's hand was at Syn's waist and Syn had cupped the singer's strong jaw in his hand. Their lips met and immediately parted, deepening the kiss as both men groaned. Shadows pulled Gates closer and when he fell back on his pillow, Syn followed--falling slightly over him, their large bodies now intertwined. Brian felt Matt harden through his lounge pants and made a little noise that just made it harder.  
Even though it had Matt questioning his sanity, he wanted it badly. That feel of Brian filling him, fuck it had been so good. But that wasn't happening in here anyway.

They broke away from one another, breathing hard.  
"Maybe this isn't the best idea..." Brian bit his lip, his cheeks flushed. He didn't want to make it worse for Matt.  
"You're probably right..." Matt looked embarrassed and whispered, "Could you send Violet back here?" He had to get relief somehow.  
"Sure," Syn finally smiled and left, thinking that had gone totally not the way he had planned.  
  
"Vi, Matt needs you," Gates flopped down on the couch, not hiding his groaning. He figured he should leave Zacky alone, since he probably needed his rest, so he just pouted.  
Shade looked around the room before blushing and getting up.  
  
"Matt?"  
"Please get the fuck in here now," His voice wasn't demanding, just needy. After she climbed in, he pulled her to him--pressing their lips together as his tongue dominated her mouth, "Sorry, I just...kind of need to do anything with a woman right now." He leaned over her, chest heaving. Right now there was no affection in his eyes, just pure lust, "Violet, I hate that I ever ask you to do this, but you're just so fucking good at--"  
Shade put a finger to his lips, stopping the spillage of words, "Shads...don't be sorry...I like doing it...for you. Besides, you make it easy by coming so fast," She chided him and he grinned for a moment. Pushing him back, she scooted down between his legs as he parted them for her, "Shirt off, hot stuff. You're going to need it here in a minute." She smirked and waited.  
He pulled off the plain white, clinging tshirt to reveal his built upper body and then settled back, one hand behind his head as he eyed her. Violet tugged at his pants, licked at him, her eyes never leaving his. Matt's head fell back as he twitched, the feel of her tongue sending lightning bolts through his body.  
"Shade, fuck.." It came out through clenched teeth. He fisted the sheets with his other hand to keep from pulling at her hair. She could tell he needed this to be fast or she'd wind up with a cock being forced down her throat, so she swallowed as much as she could and added both her hands. When she swirled her tongue around his head, Matt fucking _whimpered_.  
"Fuck, yes, honey--" His writhing around was some of the hottest shit she'd ever seen. _What the fuck had Syn done to him?_ He was falling apart.  
When she could feel his body tense even harder as he hissed in a breath, she used just her hands as the thick, milky fluid made it to his chest. His eyes closed tight and he stifled the moans that caught in his throat. She grinned and rode out the little waves with him until he was grabbing her hand away, too sensitive to take any more.  
  
Violet settled next to him, cleaning him up with his own shirt since he wasn't in any state to do so. Her eyes drifted over his features as he just lay there, eyes closed and trying to catch his breath.  
"Fuck, you're so hot, Matt." She said it like it was a normal every day fact.  
The corners of his mouth perked up, his eyes still closed, "Thank you, Shade...fuck that was awesome. God I wish you were my girlfriend--"  
His eyes snapped open and found hers. _Shit, the stuff that came out of people's mouths after a great orgasm._  
"Sorry. Just kind of came out."  
She blushed, smiling and speechless.  
"What? No words?" Now his dimples were torturing her, "How 'bout that."

She wanted to tell him that no, he didn't want that. She was a terrible girlfriend. He'd love all the fucking at first, but eventually he'd be telling her he was tired, and then he'd be calling her names....

"So...Syn's got you all worked up."  
This made his eyes glimmer at her for a second before he looked away, hand behind his head again.  
"It just...."  
"Felt so good?"  
He nodded, still too proud to look up.  
"That's exactly what Brian said about you, ya know, last week. That he wasn't ready for how much he liked it," She grabbed his other hand and held it, "It's simple chemistry. You guys are brothers and both hot ass motherfuckers. You do something that feels that good together, it's gonna take some time to forget."  
"That's just it. I don't want to forget it." He was like a pouty little kid.  
"You know what I mean...is there...a reason you think you _shouldn't_ just keep fucking?" To her it was obvious. Fucking was fun, why did people put so much thought into it?  
"I--" He stopped and looked up at her, his hesitation proving he hadn't really given that much thought, "I guess I just figured...I dunno...he's my best friend, it's just weird. I like pussy. Boobs. Not dick." His eyebrows bunched together as he looked over at her.  
Violet laughed, causing him to scowl deeper, "Fucking is fucking, Shads. It feels fucking great. You can't change that. Nerves are where they are and Syn found yours last night and you found--" She stopped when Matt pushed on her shoulder, insinuating that he got the idea, "And guys say we overthink things. Fuck." Her smile made his finally crack, "Just look at it this way: if it happens again, it happens. If not, it doesn't, no big deal. Hm?"  
His face finally relaxed and his eyes glittered to let her know she'd gotten through to him. Matt laced his fingers through hers, "Ya know, you're really great to have around, Shade...even if it sometimes makes my life one huge clusterfuck." He suddenly realized he'd gotten off, but she hadn't, "You alright?"  
Getting him off certainly had turned her on, but she was surprisingly okay. Zack had probably helped with that.  
"Yeah, Shads, I'm good...I will insist on a nap, though."  
Matt laughed deeply as he opened his arms for her.  
  
Later that afternoon, Jade got a call from Brian. She thanked her lucky stars that she happened to be at her apartment. The Yanks were home, but not playing that night.  
"Hi, baby. How's the road?"  
God, he wanted to tell her everything but knew there would always be things he would never be able to tell her, "The road sucks."  
She could tell something was off. Under his normal sassyness was a scowl that she could actually hear, "What's up, Synyster??"

He rolled his eyes. How did she already know him this well?  
"Um...I..." He suddenly realized his hesitation would probably make her think the worst (that he had done her sister), so he forced himself to just come out and say it.  
"I fucked Matt last night. Then he fucked me." He shook his head to himself, cowering in his bunk.

Jade literally melted down the wall she happened to be near. She forced herself up and onto her own bed, biting her lip, "Wanna tell me about it?" She couldn't help herself.

"No."

"You sure?"

"No."

This made her smirk, "So...how'd it start?" She could start off easy.  
He could see what she was doing, but didn't stop himself, "We had this really great night on stage. It really had me going over the edge, and I could tell it was really eating at Matt, too, and I wanted to help keep him away from Violet..."

"So you...?"

"I walked onto the bus...told him I was here to help...we kissed..." He could hear her inhale.

"How was it?"

He squirmed, "Fucking amazing. He's a great kisser....he was nervous, I was nervous...." He was trying to work himself up to the good stuff, but as he could hear Jade's reactions, he suddenly found the courage to go on. Smirking, he continued, "He was bare ass naked in seconds, spread before me...you should have seen his face, Jade, when I slid my fingers in..." She gasped and he tugged at his erection through his pants. He paused.

"You touching yourself yet?" He bit his lip as she gave a whimper of a confirmation, "He was so fucking tight when I inched myself into him. He's never done this before so I took it easy as he got used to me..." Now his hand slipped past the waist band of his pants and wrapped around his already hard length, "But then you could see when he could feel it, the pleasure, uh fuck..."

It wasn't until then that Jade realized Syn as also touching himself. Fuck he was so hot, "Go on, baby..."  
"He felt so good as I started fucking him--all long hair and huge cock...I didn't last long," His hand sped up and he realized he'd have to speed up the story, "Came inside him...then I, oh god..."  
"Syn, please, don't stop-"  
"I climbed into his lap and he slid that thick dick inside me and I fucking lost it. He stretches me way past my limits and it seemed like I'd never recover. He held me in those arms and kissed me again...and then I fuckin' felt it...and it was so g-good..." He closed his eyes and forced himself to keep talking as he neared the edge. Unfortunately, he knew he'd have to make up his ending. Fortunately, he could tell she was getting close, too. The heat built and coiled, "Then Matt grabbed me and stroked me as I rode him and, uh shitfuckingchrist, he came and I c-came, uh, Jade, fuck..."  
  
They both took a minute to recover.  
"How was that, baby?" Syn grinned into the phone.  
"Fuck, Brian. You're like...the absolute fucking king of talking someone into an orgasm. Seriously...." She forced her heart rate to slow down, "So Matt, huh? Please tell me there's a threesome in my future. Or at least let me watch."  
Gates laughed, "Maybe. I don't know that we're gonna do this again, but you never know I guess."  
  
That night Brooks didn't ask any questions when he wound up in a room with Shadows and Shade, while Johnny had to sleep with the sex twins (now a name that didn't really make any sense, but Johnny and Brooks didn't know that). Shadows felt better after getting to stay close to Violet all night and Synyster insisted on cuddling with Zacky, who as usual pretended to resist for some reason in his adorable fashion, but then smiled and snuggled into his monster arms.


End file.
